Missing Person
by Tom Marvolo Riddle 2
Summary: Percy's view on the Heroes of Olympus. First person POV. Starts pre-TLO. Don't know how long it will go yet. Rated Kplus for the things that happen in HoO. Please read and review!
1. Guilt

**This is Heroes of Olympus through Percy's POV. First person. Starts pre TLH. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

I'm sitting with Annabeth. We're cuddling and watching the ocean. Everyone else is at campfire. We're alone. We say nothing. Just enjoy the company.

She's in my arms. The smell of lemons and vanilla wafts from her hair. I crane my neck my nose is nuzzled into the sandy blonde curls. She giggles when I hit her ticklish spot. I smile and raise my head to kiss her.

She kisses back. We return to our original position. We sit silently watching the waves lap onto the shore.

We hear Chiron at the campfire. He tells everyone to go to bed. The campers groan. They leave reluctantly.

Annabeth and I should get back soon. We have twenty minutes until the harpies come. But we just sit there. Enjoying each other's company.

Fifteen minutes.

We stand and wipe sand off the jackets we were sitting on.

Fourteen minutes.

We walk back the cabins. We stop in front of hers. A weird feeling settles into the pit of stomach.

Ten minutes.

Guilt. I feel guilty, only I don't know what for. Guilty for something I have yet to do. I hold her tight. Not wanting to lose her doing whatever it is I'm going to do. I hold her tight. Apologizing for whatever it is I'm going to do.

Seven minutes.

"You should probably get going now." She says as she pulls away. She walks towards her cabin. "G'Night." She says. "Night." I reply. I turn and head to my cabin.

Six minutes.

Guilt overwhelms me. Why am I so guilty? It scares me. I turn around and head back. She's opening the door. Now or never.

Five minutes.

"Annabeth." she turns to the sight of me running towards her. I pull her into a hug. My lips a mere inch from her ear. "I love you." I whisper. I've never admitted it out loud before. At my age, most people would call me insane for admitting this so young. But I do love her. She's my girlfriend. My best friend. This stray guilt makes me realize this. She quiet.

Four minutes.

"I love you too." She says. I'm over-joyed. I hug her tighter.

Three minutes.

"I'm sorry." I tell her. I can feel her face scrunch up in confusion. "For what?" she asks. "I don't know." I admit. "But I'm sorry." She pulls away and looks at me. She's concerned. "Are you feeling okay?" I shake my head. "I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. I just want to apologize in advance." She studies my face. I look into her eyes. Beautiful grey eyes.

Two minute.

"Whatever it is, I forgive you." she tells me. The guilt isn't gone. It seems to have grown. Filling my stomach. Quickly creeping it's way to my esophagus. I feel like I'm going to drown. Drown in my own guilt. Drown in the guilt of something I'm going to do. I pull her into a kiss. She quickly responds. I don't want to pull away. I feel like I'll lose her if I do. The door opens. "Annabeth, you should come-" Malcolm cuts off when he sees us. We pull away. Our faces the colors of our camp's strawberries. He looks at me with distaste. "I think you should go." He says.

One minute.

I nod. I hug Annabeth again like it physically aches to not be with her. "I love you." I whisper quiet enough so Malcolm doesn't hear. I kiss her one last time. I turn around. I don't want to leave, but I do. Reluctantly. A tear falls down my cheek as I head to my cabin. The guilt making me tear up. "I'm sorry." I whisper in my head. I direct it at Annabeth. My heart directs it at everyone. My parents, my teacher, my friends. Even those in the Ares cabin. I's like my subconscious knows I'm going to cause them pain. Even if I don't.

Zero minutes.

My head it's the pillow. I can't sleep. The guilt is overwhelming. My list of apologies seems to go on forever. But eventually I fall into a sleep.

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	2. Fading Memories

My demigod dreams aren't there. Just my memories. But they begin to fade.

At first, it's just small things. The exact breed of a dog that jumped on me when I was five. The price of a vending machine candy bar. The wording of question thirty-eight on the pop quiz I took last week.

I forget the color of Paul's Prius. The color of monster dust. The color mom makes our food.

I forget my first monster. My first game of capture the flag. My first quest.

I forget the stench that radiated from Smelly Gabe. The smell of horse shampoo. The smell that use to come off my mom after she came home from the candy shop. The smell of Annabeth's hair.

I begin to forget names. I see a boy with goat legs. A boy with pale olive skin and hair black as night. A girl with spiky black hair, a silver tiara type thing, and a silver hunting jacket. A pretty girl with caramel hair and almond eyes. Many more people come. I know I should know who they are, but I don't.

Then their faces begin to fade. They fade one by one until a single face remains. Sandy blonde curls. Stormy grey eyes. Californian tan. Orange tee shirt. Dark wash jean shorts. Slender build. A bronze knife. No name. No real name anyway. Just a nickname. Wise Girl.

Nothing remains but her. All I can think about is her. Her laugh. The way she'd throw her arms around me and kiss me when I did something stupid. Her smile. The ways her eyes gleamed when she talked about something she loved.

Nothing but her. Nothing but her face for what felt like eternity.

Her face begins to fade. But unlike my other memories, I don't forget.

My eyes flutter open. The light blinding me. I can't see. I hear wolves in the distance.


	3. Waking

Can't see. Too much light. I've spent too long in the dark. I don't know how long. Just that it's been too long.

I don't remember anything. Who I am. Where I am. What I last did.

Few memories reside in my mind. A name. Percy. Percy sounds right. My name is Percy.

A girl. Curly blonde hair. Steel grey eyes. Tan skin. Orange shirt. A happy laugh. A kiss or two. My girlfriend? My ex? I wasn't too sure.

A nickname. Wise Girl. That must be what I called her.

The howls are getting closer. My eyes finally adjust. I'm lying on the grounds of a house in ruins. Stone walls. Broken planks of wood. Dried patches of blood. This all litters the ground. I sit up.

My body aches. Not like I've overworked my muscles. Like I haven't moved in a year. I look at my body.

I'm wearing a pair of straight leg jeans. I'm wearing a pair of socks, but no shoes. I'm wearing an orange tee shirt. I suspect there were once words, maybe even a picture, on it. But whatever was there had long since faded. A leather necklace is around my neck. I take it off and study the four beads. One shows a trident. Another shows a golden rug. The next shows a maze. The last shows a building. It appears to be the empire state building. Hundreds of names have been fit onto the tiny bead. I try to read them. See if they ring any bells. _Luke C. Selena B. Michael Y. _I don't recognize any. I put the necklace back on.

I hear footsteps. Thank God! Another human being. I turn. Not humans. Wolves.

Five wolves are walking my way. They stop three yards from me. The middle one growls. Her front paw lifts and points at me. The other four attack


	4. The Wolves First Test

My instincts take over. I pull a ballpoint pen from my pocket. What the Hell am I going to do with a ballpoint pen that's probably not worth a quarter? I uncap it. A three foot bronze sword is in my hand. Oh. That's what I'm going to do with it. Something's written on the end. No time to read it.

The four wolves surround me. All growling. I'm on my feet. One leaps towards me. I duck and swing. I feel like my reflexes are too slow. If I had swung sooner, I might of decapitated it or cut it in half. Instead I only managed to lop of the tail.

Another attacks. It's teeth and claws bared. It jumped lower this time. Not high enough for me to duck. I put my sword in front of me. The wolf sunk to the hilt. It should have been dead. But it wasn't. It simply shakes itself off the blade. I expect it to attack again. It just makes a gesture. Like it was bowing to me. It proceeded to stand behind the main wolf again.

The wolf that lost it's tail attacked again. It's mouth wide open. I stabbed it in the mouth. I got a weird image. Like I was remembering something from my past. A lion and space food. Weird.

Again, the wolf didn't die. It simply shook itself off, bowed, and returned to the head wolf.

The last two attack at the same time. Both from opposite sides. I managed to cut a leg. I expected it to bow and leave, but it doesn't. The other pins me down. It's claws digging into my shoulders. It didn't hurt though. I didn't feel a thing. But I still couldn't move my arms.

I got my leg moving. I kneed it in the belly. I used more force than necessary. The wolf fell down on it's side. I got up as quickly as I could and delivered a death blow. Again, this wolf stood and shakes off the blade. It bowed and returned to the others.

So that's what I have to do. Deliver a death blow. How the wolves weren't dying, I don't know. But this is similar to little kids playing pirates and stuff. If you get hit in a certain spot, you're dead in the game. You can't attack. I face the last wolf.

We circled. I grip the sword with both hands. The wolf growls. It charges. My reflexes speed up. Had it been possible for me to kill these wolves, this one would be decapitated. The wolf bowed and rejoined the others.

The head wolf made a gesture with it's paw. The other four left. It walked up to me, but doesn't attack. I grip my sword anyways. It begins making sounds, gestures, and facial expressions. Somehow, I understand

_Well done, son of Neptune._ She bowed. _Congratulations. You've passed the first test._

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	5. Lupa

_You must be famished and parched from your long journey. _What journey? I woke up here. She gestures to a rock. On it sits a small glass of apple juice? And a small bowl of pudding. The wolf seems to read my thoughts. _More filling than it looks. _She assures me.

I eat the food and cringe at the taste. I was expecting apple juice and pudding. The drink tasted like chocolate chip cookies. But there was something special about these. The pudding tasted like buttered popcorn.

The wolf seems amused by my reaction. _You were expecting something else, weren't you young hero? _I shrug.

"Who are you?" I ask.

_I am Lupa. _

"She-wolf." I translate.

She nods her head.

"What am I doing here?"

_To train, young demigod. To learn to survive. Tell me, do you know of the gods?_


	6. Training

The gods of Ancient Rome. Those are the gods she tells me about. Their still around. They still have mortal affairs. They live in the United States now. I accept this with out a problem. In fact, it feels like something I should know, but the pieces don't fit right. Like I'm trying to put a rectangle into a square shaped hole.

Training with Lupa isn't fun. She pushes me harder than any other of her 'pups'. I watch as other demigods come and go. Their performance is fine for her standards, but mine aren't. It's like she expects me to be just as good as her. I'm not.

Throughout my training, the image of the grey-eyed girl with blonde princess curls, Annabeth, burns in my mind. The wolf tells me I'll see her again _if_ I succeed on my journey.

I think shes talking about the trip to Camp Jupiter- the safe haven for people like me. But I feel like shes talking about a journey larger than that. I just hope it's easier than her training course.

But or now, that's what I focus on. I train like there's no tomorrow in hopes my performance will be enough for the wolf. In hopes I'll be able to leave the ruins of the house that appears to have gone through a war.

I want to leave and find a real bed to sleep on, but not a water bed. I may be son of the barnacle-encrusted sea god, but a water bed sounds like a bad idea. It makes feel _crusty_ for some reason. But I don't dwell on that for more than a few minutes when I think about it. Instead, I focus on training, until the day finally comes.

* * *

**I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. Writer's block, homework, blah blah blah. Any way, so two chapters from now should get to the beginning of Son of Neptune. I think you guys will like the next chapter I have planned. So, review please?**


	7. Pizza

It's been about two months since Lupa let me go. I've been following my senses south to California. I've discovered four things about myself. One, the demigod stink I have is hard to mask. Two, I have a fear of heights. Three, I'm dyslexic, and four, whoever I was before I showed up at the wolf house, made a lot of enemies.

I'm either in San Francisco right now, or at the _Sac of Cars Inn. _Considering I seem to be in a large city, and not a cheap run down motel, I'm going with the first one.

And a forth discovery, I'm hungry. My stomach growls, and I know I need food. Real food, not vending machine candy or gods forbid, another Jack in the Crack burrito. Just the thought sends shudders up my spine.

I slow my run to a walk and check my pockets and backpack for any mortal money. I manage to scrounge up nearly twenty dollars. That should be more than enough for a measly slice of pizza and a soda.

I jog down the streets of San Fransico looking for a pizza restaurant. I finally come across a _California Pizza Kitchen_ and walk in.

I feel out of place in my nasty street clothes. This restaurant is nice, and I'm- not.

"Can I help you?" A waiter asks not even trying to hide his disgust.

"Can I get two slices to go?" I ask.

"Name?"

"Percy."

"What would you like?"

"Two slices of pepperoni."

"That will be seven fifty-three after tax."

I hand over the money. He counts it and goes to box up my order. I sit on one of the waiting room sofas and put my head in my hands. Someone is sitting next to me but I take no notice. Until he speaks.

"Tough day?" He asks.

"You have no idea." I say through my hands. I hear him gag, probably at my smell. He tries to cover it up, but it's not like I don't know. "You don't have to be polite. I know I smell." I ball my hands into fists and rest my chin on them.

He has sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. He's handsome in that 'my dad is handsome' way. He's middle-aged and appears very fit. He looks- familliar.

"Well, you can never tell." He says. "Out of curiosity, do you need a place to stay or any money? Cause if you're in a tight spot I'd like to help in anyway I can."

"No, I mean, yes, but I don't want to impose or anything."

"Do you need a ride somewhere? I'm heading south from here if that's the direction you're going."

"No thank you. I'll be fine on my own, really."

"Okay." He says uncertaintly.

"Frederick." He waiter calls. The man stands and takes the bag from the waiter and leaves.

About ten seconds later, the waiter calls my order. I get up and take the bag from him and leave.

I get about ten feet out the door, than I here growling. I turn my head and see the two snake haired ladies looking for me. I turn back around walk as casually as I can. Then I hear them catch sight of me and charge. I run. Up ahead, at the end of the block, I see that man, Frederick, putting his large takeout bag in the passengers seat.

I get to him before he shuts the door of his car. "Is that ride still up for grabs?" I ask urgently. He stares at me oddly and looks over my shoulder. His eyes widen and he practically shoves me into the car. He gets in on the drivers side faster then a normal person should, and drives off.

"So you're a demigod?" He asks as we head south.

"Yeah. You can see. Through the Mist?" I ask. He nods.

"My daughter is a demigod. Hard to be blinded when you live another seer. Anywhere you want dropped off?"

"Anywhere's good. Thank you so much for the ride."

"No problem. My daughter keeps a few weapons at the house when she's not at home. I don't think she'd miss any. Do you need anymore?"

"No thank you. This ride is more than enough help."

They drive for a while longer until the gas gauge makes a noise. "Damn! I need to fill the car."

He pulls into the first gas staition he comes across. I realize we're not moving. I can't afford to stop again. The pizza was a really stupid idea. _I really am a seaweed brain._ I think. Seaweed Brain. That's what she use to call me! That's was Wise Girl's nickname for me.

I get out of the car and smile to myself. "Thank you for the ride Mr... I never caught your name."

"Oh, Chase. Frederick Chase."

I shake hands with him. "Jackson, Percy Jackson." His face goes slack.

"What did you say?" He nearly squeaks.

"My name's Percy Jackson."

"Oh gods. How did I not see it before? Your hair, your eyes. Gods, I'm so stupid. How she ever fell for me is a mystery." I step back from the man. In short, his words are scaring me.

"I'm sorry, I really have no idea what you're talking about." He runs around his car to get into the drivers side, dropping his wallet in the process. I bend over to pick it up and see her face. A year or two younger then I remember, but definetly the same girl. Same sandy blonde curls, same stormy grey eyes.

I look away from the picture and see he's on his cell phone. "Gods Annabeth, pick up!" It must've gone to voicemail because he shuts the flip phone and throws it on his seat.

I hand him back his wallet, still open. "That's your daughter?" I ask, my throat suddenly dry. It comes out as a statment.

He nods. I hear a growling behind me and turn to find the snake haired ladies coming from up the road. "T-tell her I'm okay and that I'm sorry." I turn and run from the monsters. I can here him yell after me, but I don't look back. I just hope I'll beable to find her.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I got the idea from a story called 'She's the Girl', but I don't think it's up anymore. Please review, and I'll update ASAP.**


End file.
